


Don't Cry Kimberly

by Little_Eagle74



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Eagle74/pseuds/Little_Eagle74
Summary: Parody of Don't Cry Joni By: Conway Twitty





	Don't Cry Kimberly

**Author's Note:**

> The girl Tommy is engaged to at the end is an O.F.C.

There was a letter with a ring by her door.  
That was too much for her too ignore,  
And her tear drops fell like rain that that day  
as she read what the letter had to say.  
"Kimberly, Kimberly I'll wait for you.  
Until you come back I'll be blue.  
I'm saving all my kisses me just for you.  
With Love, Forever True"

She grabbed the first and headed for Tommy 's  
door, as she had done many times before.  
And his tear drops fell like rain that day   
When he heard what Kimberly had to say.  
"Tommy, Tommy Please don't cry.  
You'll forget me bye and bye.  
I don't know how long I'll be,  
So, Tommy don't wait for me."

She left the ring, though she felt the same.  
She was still going to the Pan-Am Games.  
When she saw her mother once more  
She was given advice galore.  
She was told 'Love and Marriage are the best   
parts of life.' So she decided to go back  
And be Tommy 's wife.

She hurried over to Tommy 's door,  
As she had done a hundred times of more.  
And her tear drops fell like that day  
As she heard what Tommy had to say.

"Kimberly, Kimberly Please don't cry  
You'll forget me bye and bye.  
It's been two long years that you've been gone.  
Kimberly I'm engaged to your best friend Dawn."


End file.
